


The mindful helper.

by forsakendemon



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakendemon/pseuds/forsakendemon
Summary: He is an overnight security guard who works at a high security psych ward. He can read the minds of the patients.~ Prompt from pintrest





	The mindful helper.

**Author's Note:**

> ~WARNING: Contains described violence and may contain swear words!~
> 
> ~ Hasn't been edited ~

It had just hit 5 past 1am and John rubbed his eyes and shifted his feet uncomfortably. He had been posted in the East wing, it was the quietest of the wings it was a welcome change to the North wing that never seemed to quiet in the physical term and mental. It had became apparent that the minds of the of the mentally unstable never seem to quieten, not even when sleeping, the cogs were always turning, thinking over some minor detail that others would ignore.  
John shifted forward from his leaning stance and started a lazy stroll down the long corridor and just as he passed room 327 he heard a whisper in his mind, he tilted his head and focused on the voice in his head. 

"Three more years, thats all. Three more years and i'm out of here."

John frowned, this wasn't the thoughts of a patient, they were to calm, to coherent not frenzied or jumbled. He walked to the front of the door and looked through the small window and could just make out the dark shape amongst the donnas, he wasn't moving but he knew he was awake, he could hear his thoughts. 

"I wonder what i'll do when i'm out. Should I seek out my mother? I suppose she wouldn't know what to do if she saw me...."

This boy was sane, that much was clear, but what was he doing here? I suppose with the ridiculous law with 2 people signing you in and it takes seven to sign you out he'd have to know he wasn't getting out of here... no one that came through those entry ever walked out of them. Going against his better judgement he unlocked the door, switched on the light and walked in.

The boy rolled over to look at John, he couldn't of been more than 15 years old. 

"You're not insane." The boy raised his eyebrows and sat up and leant against the wall. 

"What gave it away?" John bit his lip, but decided there was no harm in telling the boy, who would believe a supposably insane patient.

"I can hear peoples thoughts." John raised a hand when the boy went to say something.  
"I can prove it, just now you were thinking about getting out in three years time, let me guess when you turn 18 and become an adult? and you were wondering if you should see your mother."  
The boy just stared at him for a minute before scoffing.  
"You can hear peoples thoughts and i'm the one locked up, figures." John could feel the pressure of the words rolling around in the boys head and it took all of his strength not to listen in on them, it was hard to keep a conversation going when you could hear everything before they said it.  
"Why are you here?" 

"My names Jamie by the way, figure you should at least know my name if we're going to get all personal." Jamie bought his knees in and crossed them and gestured for John to take a seat, which he did.

"My dad locked me up. He use to beat up my mother when he was drunk, which was every night."  
Jamie shifted a little uncomfortably.  
"One night he came home, smelling of Whiskey and i hear him go into the lounge room. My mum often stayed up for him, i suppose because if she didn't he'd drag her out of bed when she wasn't suspecting. I hear her welcome him home, how ridiculous is that? welcoming home the asshole that beats you."

"So, you convinced your dad you were insane to get away?" It seemed the most logical thing to do. 

"No. That night my dad really laid into my mum, I was hiding behind the wall waiting for him to stop like i always did and when he stopped and stumbled to bed i'd go and patch her up but this time he wasn't stopping, she was on the ground and he must of knocked her unconscious because her eyes were closed and she wasn't making any sound or flinching but he just kept kicking her. So intervened. I came up from behind him and tackled him and i started punching him. It felt good to give it back to him for a change, to make him feel what he'd put my mother through for years."

John rubbed his face with his hands, feeling nothing but sympathy for Jamie and his mother. 

"Anyway once he was out, i managed to wake my mother, she refused to go to the hospital - like always so i bandage her up and put her to bed, left him on the kitchen floor like the dog he was. I thought that he'd wake up and just forget about it, i was naive. The next day he woke up, got dressed in his best suite and dragged me and my mother here. Where he said i had gone insane and beat him and my mother." 

"I tried to tell them i wasn't, tried to tell them what had really happened but they looked to my mother who agreed with my farther and signed the second signature that put me in here. I suppose i understand why she did it, he'd of beaten her so hard that she would of been dead when he was done with her if she hadn't."

John sighed a heavy sigh. This poor kid had the roughest life and his last hope was the thought of getting out of here, and now John was about to break that hope, it seemed to cruel to let the kid go on thinking he had a way out.

"Jamie... How much do you know about getting out of here?" Jamie looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Nothing really, i just assumed that if i kept my head down, followed the rules and proved that i was sane that once i was a legal adult they'd let me out." 

"Oh Jamie. I'm sorry to tell you kid but thats not how it works." Jamie face seemed to pale at the tone in Johns voice.

"How, how do i get out of here?"

"This psych ward follows the old ways, it takes 2 signatures to get you in, in this case your mother and father. It takes seven signatures to get you out. 3 have to be your doctors, if i'm honest, in the 10 years i've worked here, i've never seen anyone walk out those doors." Jamie closed his eyes that were pooling with water before nodding his head and letting out a choked laugh.

"Dear pops pulls another one over me, sounds about right. So i'm stuck here till i die?" 

John leaned back in his chair and just watched Jamie. How could this be fair? How was this rule designed to help anyone if all it does is keep healthy people locked up. John started thinking about all the patients be here that probably weren't meant to be.

"Okay, i have an idea, we're getting you out of here." John stood up and motioned for Jamie to follow him, he watched as he scrambled into his shoes and robe and stood beside him.

"What if we get caught?" John leaned closer to the edge of the door before looking at Jamie.  
"I can hear people's thoughts, they get louder when they're closer i'll be able to get you out of here."  
Jamie nodded and they silently made they're way through the halls and to the back door that opened to the back ally and bak into civilisation. As John was searching though the many keys on his belt when he found it and unlocked the door into the cold dark night.

"Why are you doing this?" John looked at Jamie, really looked. He noticed his wide blue eyes filled with a intensity most adults hope to have with his brown hair fraying the edges of lashes, his very thin build that made the mandatory sleep wear hang loose on his shoulders and hips to his pasty skin.

"All my life i've been able to read minds, i've never searched for a reason why or done anything with it. But if i can help even one person it will help me sleep at night knowing that just maybe that was the reason i was born an outcast." 

Jamie gave John a dazzling smile before stepping in and hugging John close.  
"Thank you."  
John reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and handed over the cash that was in it.  
"It's not much, but it's all i've got." Jamie nodded before tucking it into his robe pocket and stepping out into the night and started to make his way down the alley way, once he was about 10 feet away he stopped and looked back at John who was reaching for the door handle.

"I'll thank god everyday for the outcasts amongst us you know." 

John smiled and waved to the boy goodbye before closing and locking the door.


End file.
